bond that is greater than friendship
by lord darkness 69
Summary: an ichigo x rukia fan fic ichigo realizes he has feelings for rukia , love is in the air i love you rukia this is a trial and error fanfic as its is the first story in fanfic context i ever wrote , sorry if its not good thank you if you like it
1. i love you rukia , feeling realised

BOND THAT IS GREATER THAN FRIENDSHIP

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction k+ English , romance [ ichigo k , rukia k , Karin k ]

Chapter : feelings greater than friendship , I love you Rukia

{ timeline after the fullbringer arc but way before the start of the final year blood war arc}

Ichigo has always had a sense of gratitude to Rukia KUCHIKI, how she appeared out of nowhere and changed his life forever . she gave him the powers to fight and defend himself , his family and most of all his pride as a person that day . Ichigo would be internally destroyed as he still cant forgive himself for the death of his mother . this always acts like a base for their relationship, but it was about to change .

Ichigo has felt a lot of things happiness, anger ,sadness , betrayal but nothing could describe what he was feeling these days . heart racing and beating fast , sudden interest in flowers , dramatic mood swings, Ichigo had no idea " what is this damn feeling ? its pretty weird . maybe I am coming down with a virus or something ." this only happened whenever he thought about rukia .

Ichigo lays his head on the bed " I think a nap should do it ." and slowly drifts to sleep .

THE NEXT DAY

Ichigo opened his eyes it was all hazy " huh how long did I sleep , must have dosed off ." Ichigo looks at the clock and screams " HOLY CRAP I AM SOOO LATE FOR CLASS." He took a shower , got dressed in a hurry and went downstairs . yuzu saw Ichigo and greeted him " good morning big brother you sure look messed up today ." Ichigo gives a smile " morning , sorry yuzu have to dash I cant eat breakfast I am late to class ." Karin steps in front of the door "what classes ichi nii ? it your day off dummy ." just then Ichigo sees the calendar " oh right I forgot , sorry Karin ." Karin laughs " pay a little attention will you , geez. Now eat your breakfast will you ?"

"No I am not that hungry , I will pass on the offer ."

Yuzu pulled his ear " no you will not skip your meals , eat up"

Ichigo said in defense " its okay yuzu I am not hungry."

Yuzu taking a knife in her hand gives him a glare that sends shivers down his spine " you will eat or I will make fillets out of you ,got it mister."

Ichigo nods and eats the food " thank you for the food ."

Yuzu has a chat with Karin when Ichigo goes to work " hey Karin Ichigo has been acting weirdly for a past couple of days you noticed ?"

Karin looked at her " actually yeah I have , he is not acting like he normally would that's for sure."

I know right. Something up with him maybe he is sick or something?"

Karin raised an eyebrow " you tell me what sickness makes you act crazy way early in the morning . do let me know when you find out ."

Yuzu thought hard " can it be -? No I am not thinking straight ."

"What is it yuzu , tell me." Karin took a sip of juice out of a can .

Yuzu spoke " could it be Ichigo is in love with some one ?"

Karin chocked on her on her drink . " I think you have to get your head examined yuzu , there is no way Ichigo is love sick . he doesn't show any signs of liking any women ."

Yuzu gave Karin a wink " our brother dear is kind of in that age range where he might fall for the ladies , you know ."

Karin blinked " you completely lost me there sis." Though the thought of Ichigo falling in love with someone was not far fetched . " even if for a moment we assume that is happening what are the chances any girl will date him."

Yuzu wondered " the girl I think of is Orehime nee chan that fits that category ."

Karin sipped her juice " Orehime inoue the girl in Ichi nii class , now that you mention it she does act weird around him as if she is fond of him ."

Yuzu started daydreaming " it would be ideal of them ending up together , don't you think Karin."

" yeah both of them are blockheads when it comes to love I guess , one is overassertive but not making a move ( Orehime ) and the other is not getting the ques being passed to thwm and is oblivious ( Ichigo )." Both the girls start giggling .

Yoruichi , soifon , nemu ,nanao, Rukia , rangaku , Renji , Orehime , Ichigo , chad , Uryuu all decided to head to the beach . ALL the girls were having fun chad and Uryuu making lunch for everyone , yoruichi and soifon went swimming and hunting fish . Rest of the girls were playing strip poker for some reason or the other . but Ichigo was distracted by a site he will never forget Rukia was in a bikini that complimented her body type quite well , her sweat glistened her skin ( made it look shiny basically). Ichigo was just standing there looking in aww at Rukia " Rukia is looking gorgeous today , should I approach her or no." he couldn't believe his eyes that this was the same soul reaper that he has fought countless battles with in a two piece bikini that just outlines her curves .

"are you just going to stand there gawking at me all the time we are here." Rukia calls out to him seeing him either staring at her or checking her out . Ichigo blushed " sorry didn't mean to stare , forgive me." Rukia gives a sly grin " you were staring at me , pervert ."

Ichigo goes into complete denial mode " no I am a gentleman I would never do such a thing . well maybe , I don't know ."

Rukia was blushing " well what do you think ? do I look good in this swimsuit?" Ichigo cleared his throat " you look great Rukia, stunning actually . I couldn't take my eyes of you ."

Rukia smiled " thanks Ichigo , that really nice of you to say ." Ichigo couldn't take it anymore , he decided to speak his mind " Rukia cane we talk for a sec ."

Rukia was now puzzled by tone shift of his voice " umm okay what do you want to talk about ?"

Ichigo shook his head " not here come with me."

They went quite far behind a rock , Rukia now asked him " what's this about Ichigo ?"

Ichigo started to speak " Rukia thanks for being there for me , because of you my life changed for ever , because of you now I have power to protect the ones I care for ."

Rukia held his hand " you know I am here always , by your side ." Ichigo griped her hand tightly " but now we cant be friends anymore ,the understanding between us has changed a lot , I am sorry I cant see your as my friend anymore." This was a shock to Rukia as she always thought no matter what they will share a common bond with each other " oh ,I see so you mean to say we part ways from here yes?"

With tears in her eyes thinking that this will be the last time she sees Ichigo bids him luck and is going to leave . Ichigo stops her " I said I cant see you as a friend anymore , but I didn't ask you to leave ."

Rukia looked at him " what do you mean , Ichigo?'

Ichigo finally voiced his feelings " its simple really I LOVE YOU ."

Rukia was generally surprised she never expected Ichigo to compliment her . she thought he was not able to talk to girls at all beyond the grounds of friend ship .

" I AM SORRY ICHIGO BUT NO I CANT ACCEPT . you are a great person Ichigo , I really good guy icant accept because I am not that worthy to be with you , you broke a lot of rules set by the soul society just to save me . I csnt thank you enough for that and I will stay by your side but not as your partner for li –"

Ichigo pulled her closer to him and kissed her . the kiss of pure passion lasted for almost 5 min . 5 minutes of pure bliss both of them felt alive and rukia returned the favor by kissing him back ( french kissing )

Ichigo then spoke to her " our bond is way stronger than that Rukia . I don't care about people or the soul society I just want to be with you ."

Rukia face was fully red at this point and hugged Ichigo. While this was going on the rest of the gang had followed them and was staring in aww .

The end

A ichigo x Rukia one shot plz check this out and tell me how you liked this story of ichiruki

Lots more stories to come . arigato gozaimus .


	2. you stole my heart

BOND THAT IS GREATER THAN FRIENDSHIP

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction k+ English , romance [ ichigo k , rukia k , Karin k ]

Chapter 2 : you stole my heart , romance dawn

Every time I see you , I fall in love with you – Ichigo kurosaki

Previously /flashback

Ichigo finally voiced his feelings " its simple really I LOVE YOU ."

Rukia was generally surprised she never expected Ichigo to compliment her . she thought he was not able to talk to girls at all beyond the grounds of friend ship .

" I AM SORRY ICHIGO BUT NO I CANT ACCEPT . you are a great person Ichigo , I really good guy icant accept because I am not that worthy to be with you , you broke a lot of rules set by the soul society just to save me . I cant thank you enough for that and I will stay by your side but not as your partner for li –"

Ichigo pulled her closer to him and kissed her . the kiss of pure passion lasted for almost 5 min .

Ichigo then spoke to her " our bond is way stronger than that Rukia . I don't care about people or the soul society I just want to be with you ."

Rukia face was fully red at this point and hugged Ichigo. While this was going on the rest of the gang had followed them and was staring in aww .

Present time

Karin and yuzu got the news of Ichigo proposing to Rukia from Orehime at first they were surprised that Ichigo would be bold enough to do that , but they didn't mind cause they felt happy for Ichigo

Yuzu looked at Karin with a grin " our big brother has grown up to be daring ,huh? Proposing in front of everyone ."

Karin just smiled " well he is 16 , he might have urges, its actually kind of normal for his age according to dad." They both begin to day dream about how the confession scene went and giggled.

Both had there own ideas one thought of a romantic setting , the other thought of a funny one, one thought of a tragic scene the other thought of heartwarming one . time flew by in there argument over the topic Ichigo love life .

Ichigo walked in and saw them giggling " whats going on? Whats so funny care to explain?"

They turn around to see Ichigo standing there , Karin then says " oh Ichigo hi , don't worry its nothing?"

Karin decided to be cryptic about how she approaches Ichigo " hey ichii nii can I ask you something?"

Ichigo nodded " what is it fire away." Karin goes up to him " I have a friend whos older brother is in some trouble?" Ichigo looks at her " trouble whats up?" Karin continues " well she has an older brother as I stated , the problem is that he has a crush on this girl , and proposed to her all romantic and all but the girl is not sure at all if she feels the same way or not and somehow their classmates get a whiff of this , and it becomes to awkward for them . as a guy yourself do you have something to say ."

Ichigo finds her story pretty much similar to his situation with Rukia from their day at the beach , but dismisses the thought that they know about his affection fir her. So he decides to give them the answer that he sees fit . " listen Karin I don't know the situation about this guy and the description is vague,but I got the jist of it atleast . it doesn't matter if everyone found out about their little co….confession, what matters is this guy likes the girl and has stated his views for her so its clear he loves her. Even if the girl went away in embarrassment , distance isn't an issue , its there choice there journry there decision if the feeelings ae same then , he should go forth and settle down with her or atleast start dating , bare minimum .'' both the sisters stared at him in aww, they had no idea ichigo could be this philosophical .

Ichigo looked at them " if you guys are done , I am heading to my room , see ya."

Elsewhere

Rukia was sitting near the window looking out wide in thought , she remembered ichigos words that he spoke to her " our bond is way stronger than that Rukia . I don't care about people or the soul society I just want to be with you ." Rukia began to blush thinking about it , she thought to herself ' I don't know where I stand with you and I don't know what I mean to you , all I know is when I think about you , I … I '

Ichigo room same time

Ichigo thought about Rukia while sitting on his bed ' my heart will always belong to you. True love is knowing that the person has faults , but loving them even more for that fact , I … I '

( together ichiruki ) ' I love you , I hope you are okay and remember , I am here for you.'

Short advertisement

Pro tips by kisuke urahara

Remember don't settle for a relationship that wont let you be yourself , its important to accept each other , crucial step to move your love life forward.

You know the heart wants what it wants , just go with the flow lost in the fantasy.

Go for someone who is not only proud to have you but with also take the risk to be with you

If you like these tips and would like more send tiny green bills at this address Urahara candy shops and get a full 400 page guide to dating and a small book on lovemaking free .

Limited time offer

Rukia is acting strange around Ichigo and Orehime notices it , and she knows the fact that they have feeling for each other , but they don't know how to express , so she decides on playing match maker .

To be comtinued


	3. stay by my side

BOND THAT IS GREATER THAN FRIENDSHIP

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction k+ English , romance [ ichigo k , rukia k , Karin k ]

Chapter 3 : stay by my side

Because of you the rain in my heart has stopped falling – Ichigo

Even though time passes , this bond between us will never break – Rukia kuchiki

(Bond between these two is not common, it was Rukia who gave Ichigo powers as a Shinigami way before he realized he had powers of his own. Way before he realized his lineage , that his father is a Shinigami , Shinigami blood runs in his veins . it was Rukia who became a pathway to get introduced to the Shinigami world , their bonds run deeper connected by soul .)

After their initial confession to each other Rukia and Ichigo decided to take it slow 😉 they didn't want to rush things . but now that they have accepted the fact that they are lovers it was a little embarrassing for them to be in the same room .

2 months later

Renji and Rukia both came to the world of the living , to visit Ichigo and hang around for a few days , and were surprised to see yoruichi standing in front of ichigos house .

Renji spoke up " hey yoruichi its been a while hasn't it." She turned to see who it was and smiled " well well if it isn't the lieutenant of squad 6 and squad 13 how is everything going in the soul society ." Rukia sighed " so far its been kind of boring and pleasant , boring as in we had a ton of paperwork that seemed to be never ending and pleasant as no hollows have showed up ." renji looked at her " I would rather fight than do paperwork , but lately byakuya has been going of on random missions , leaving me to do the damn files ." yoruichi smiled at least you have something to do right ."

The door opened and ichigo stepped out " whats with the ruckus at 10 o clock in the morning . ( sees his friends) oh hey guys whats shaking?" all of them said in unison YOU. Ichigo invited them in , renji had to comment " wo man you look like you have been hit by a truck , you okay Ichigo." He nodded yeah I am fine , its just yuzu and Karin , yuzu got a high fever last week and was on bed rest , while taking care of her Karin also got sick . now I am taking care of both ." yoruichi went up to Ichigo "don't worry I will make something light but filling for them and they will feel better , you mind me using your kitchen ."

Ichigo nodded to indicate a no and she proceeded to the kitchen , he looked at renji " so what are you guys here for in karakura town anyway ." renji spoke " we got a time of for a few days maybe 5 depending on the head captain.'' ' damn they sure are lucky , they atleast can do some task or the other and be relevant for the gotei 13 . while I hardly ever get called up these days to assist in missions , they just tell me to not get in their way .' Ichigo thought . after some time yoruichi came out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup in her hand " take this soup and feed them , it will make a lot of difference ."

Ichigo was looking away at that time and didn't realize it until he saw renji and Rukia reaction " guys what are you -? Huhhhh." Yoruichi was wearing nothing but an apron , the apron kind of complementing her curves , her breasts peaking from them . this made Ichigo and renji get a nosebleed and Rukia just staring at the beauty in aww. Yoruichi spoke up " Ichigo , if you can take this to your sisters they will feel better ." Ichigo grabbed a tissue wped the blood from his nose and took the soup to his lovely sisters. Rukia asked her did she put anything in the soup and yoruichi nodded " yeah I did , its kisuke remedy for cold and flu , he created it for soul reapers and ururu and jinta uses it when they get sick , its takes 3 days for the cold or flu to go away but it relieves then of pain , noseblockage and any other affects of the cold so they can sleep peacefully . as you know sleep is necessary . after all ." they all agreed to it , yoruichi allowed renji tostay with them and asked if Rukia will be alright staying here with Ichigo was okay with her . Rukia nodded " its fine , plus I always stay in Ichigos room . but this timei want to help him with getting yuzu and Karin back to health

They respected her decision and left before they left yoruichi gave her 2 viles of the powder she used in the soup . Ichigo came downstairs to rukia closing the main door " they left huh , well that was a quick visit." Rukia smiled " well they might not be around but I am here . I will try and help out as much as I can." Ichigo found this side of her cute and gave her a kiss on the cheek " I know you will , I am counting on you." Rukia closed her eyes and nodded . ( time acts an factor you can say , it can make or break relationships , even strongest of bonds , and many other elements can also factor in . now we just have to see how the ichiruki bond will hold up )

Meanwhile

Yuzu and Karin are in bed , sick discussing about the events that transpired

Karin and yuzu got the news of Ichigo proposing to Rukia from Orehime at first they were surprised that Ichigo would be bold enough to do that , but they didn't mind cause they felt happy for Ichigo

Yuzu looked at Karin with a grin " our big brother has grown up to be daring ,huh? Proposing in front of everyone ."

Karin just smiled " well he is 18 , he might have urges, its actually kind of normal for his age according to dad." They both begin to day dream about how the confession scene went and giggled.

Both had there own ideas one thought of a romantic setting , the other thought of a funny one, one thought of a tragic scene the other thought of heartwarming one . time flew by in there argument over the topic Ichigo love life .

Ichigo went to their room to check on them ,he walked in and saw them giggling " whats going on? Whats so funny care to explain?"

They turn around to see Ichigo standing there , Karin then says " oh Ichigo hi , don't worry its nothing?"

Karin decided to be cryptic about how she approaches Ichigo " hey ichii nii can I ask you something?"

Ichigo nodded " what is it fire away." Karin goes up to him " I have a friend whos older brother is in some trouble?" Ichigo looks at her " trouble whats up?" Karin continues " well she has an older brother as I stated , the problem is that he has a crush on this girl , and proposed to her all romantic and all but the girl is not sure at all if she feels the same way or not and somehow their classmates get a whiff of this , and it becomes to awkward for them . as a guy yourself do you have something to say ."

Ichigo finds her story pretty much similar to his situation with Rukia from their day at the beach , but dismisses the thought that they know about his affection fir her. So he decides to give them the answer that he sees fit . " listen Karin I don't know the situation about this guy and the description is vague ,but I got the jist of it atleast . it doesn't matter if everyone found out about their little co….confession, what matters is this guy likes the girl and has stated his views for her so its clear he loves her. Even if the girl went away in embarrassment , distance isn't an issue , its there choice there journey there decision if the feelings ae same then , he should go forth and settle down with her or atleast start dating , bare minimum .'' both the sisters stared at him in aww, they had no idea ichigo could be this philosophical .

Ichigo looked at them " if you guys are done , I am heading to my room , see ya."

Elsewhere

Rukia was sitting near the window looking out wide in thought , she remembered ichigos words that he spoke to her " our bond is way stronger than that Rukia . I don't care about people or the soul society I just want to be with you ." Rukia began to blush thinking about it , she thought to herself ' I don't know where I stand with you and I don't know what I mean to you , all I know is when I think about you , I … I '

Ichigo room same time

Ichigo thought about Rukia while sitting on his bed ' my heart will always belong to you. True love is knowing that the person has faults , but loving them even more for that fact , I … I '

( together ichiruki ) ' I love you , I hope you are okay and remember , I am here for you.'

Ichigo came downstairs to find Rukia in the kitchen cooking something , he was surprised that Rukia was cooking a meal . " I didn't know you could cook Rukia ." she looked at the orange hair and smiled " yeah I know how to cook, sometimes it is my job to cook in the kuchiki household ." she got the boiling pot down and opened the lid " its nothing fancy just some vegetable stew , you are working high and low for your sisters you need rest , and something to eat." Ichigo was touched to think that somebody cared for him this much , Rukia kind words and action were similar to his mom masaki . he was glad that he has such a good friend . Ichigo was even more surprised by her cooking , it was very delicious and could give yuzu a run for her money . " for the love of every thing holy this is delicious ." Rukia began to laugh " you don't have to overexaggerate , I think my cooking is mediocre at best nothing fancy."

Ichigo looked at her after finishing the food " are you kidding me , you can give yuzu a tough competition. when it comes to food she is like unbeatable." He leans closer to her " besides whatever you do I will be here for you , don't belittle yourself you are talented at kido and you have good cooking skills ." Rukia was happy that she was getting praise from her potential lover , and they both kissed .

Kiss filled with passion , they separated feeling very hot under the collar Ichigo tried to make a move but was stopped by Rukia " we decided to take it slow didn't we?"

Kisuke heard how Ichigo and Rukia are getting together and sent them a book . first both named individuals didn't get why they got the cook and read the letter they got with the book.

Pro tips by kisuke urahara

1) Remember don't settle for a relationship that wont let you be yourself , its important to accept each other , crucial step to move your love life forward.

2) You know the heart wants what it wants , just go with the flow lost in the fantasy.

3) Go for someone who is not only proud to have you but with also take the risk to be with you

If you like these tips and would like more send tiny green bills at this address Urahara candy shops and get a full 400 page guide to dating and a small book on lovemaking free .

Limited time offer

To be continued


End file.
